


Cthulhu Lies Dreaming

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mulder wants to investigate Lovecraft.  Scully’s understandably skeptical.  <br/>Disclaimer:  This is a derivative fanwork.  I make no money.  I just play here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cthulhu Lies Dreaming

Scully gave him that _look_ , the one that made her eyebrow arch and her cheek hollow as she sucked it in. She didn’t say it, but the expression on her face alone told Mulder that she was sure he was crazy. 

Like it was the first time he’d gotten that look, though, and it sure as hell hadn’t fazed him in the past. “No, really, Scully!”

With a tentative fingernail, she poked at the old paperback with the lurid cover, shoving it a little farther away from her pristine work suit. “You’re trying to tell me Lovecraft knew what he was writing about? Mulder, have you been sniffing book binding glue again?”

He sighed, put upon. “No, Scully, and I’m not saying chanting ‘fhtagn, fhtagn’ is going to call up some creature out of the ocean.”

“You pronounced ‘fhtagn’ wrong,” she deadpanned.

Mulder ignored her. “What I’m saying is, Lovecraft may’ve actually seen things that were really there, not things that didn’t exist.” 

The perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose higher. “Mulder,” Scully whined. “Please tell me you’re kidding me.” Before he could open his mouth, she went on. “Lovecraft? Seriously? Why couldn’t you have brought out that guy who wrote _Chariots of the Gods_ or something?”

“So you disagree?”

“Of course I disagree! If Cthulhu existed, or some version of that particular universe, this world would be in a lot worse shape than it is now!” 

Mulder pursed his mouth. “It could explain A.D. Kersh.” 

Scully’s eyebrow twitched more. “Go home, Mulder. You’re obviously delirious, and I can’t deal with your particular brand of crazy today.”

He picked up the paperback, wagging at her. “C’mon, Scully, you know this would just piss Kersh off totally if we started investigating gaslight horror stories.” 

She wavered. He could see it, almost taste it. “You’re crazy,” Scully protested. 

“Then I probably should have a keeper to make sure I don’t do something absolutely stupid, right?” Mulder’s grin spread across his face as he grabbed his jacket, slinging it on. “C’mon, G-woman, we’ve got some Old Ones to investigate.” As he slipped out the door, he heard Scully say: 

“You’re still pronouncing ‘fhtagn’ wrong!” as she followed him.


End file.
